Mission coup de chaleur
by Aya121
Summary: Duo, Quatre et un Lecteur dvd a rebrancher... résumé débile YAOI


**Mission « Coup de chaleur ».**

**Source :** Gundam Wing/AC.

**Genre:** One shot, Romance/Humour, OOC, YAOI (homophobes passez votre tour !).

**Couple :** A voir… XD

**Disclaimer :** T.T sont pas à moi, la vie est injuste !

**Note :** C'est la première fois que j'écris 1 fan fic, soyez indulgent svp /chibi eyes /.

* * *

- Quatre, t'es vraiment aveugle ma parole, ton empathie est HS ou quoi ! 

- Je ne sens rien, je n'ai jamais réussi à voir cette partie là de son cœur et puis comment peux-tu m'affirmer ça ?

- Arrête, ça crève les yeux, tout le monde le voit … a part toi…

- To…tout…tout le monde ? piquant un magnifique phare.

- YES, même Fei, c'est pour dire et si tu veux une preuve de ce que je dis, j'ai une petite idée XD

- Oh non Duo T.T je crains le pire avec toi…

- Mwouahahahahah…

- Et tu crois que ton rire de psychopathe est rassurant ?

- Héhé… mon Quat' chéri tu vas pas être déçu et… lui non plus !

- Duooo… s'teup tu m'fais peur là.

- Oh suffit, c'est que pour ton bonheur ! Si tu veux pas et jamais connaître le grand amour avec lui, tant pis je ne ferai rien !

- Nan nan… ça va c'est bon t'as gagné ;

- Que le plan « coup de chaleur » commence !

- O.o « coup de chaleur » ?

- Bah vi, fallait bien trouver un nom pour ce genre de mission hu huu huuu….

- Mi… mission ?

- T'as tout compris ma puce XD

Ce soir, Duo était bien décidé a caser définitivement son meilleur pote avec l'élu de son cœur. Un amour réciproque mais aucun des deux ne comptait faire le premier pas. Mais cupidon était de sortie et allait frapper de sa faux…heu non de ses flèches.

Quatre n'était pas très à l'aise, connaissant son ami, ça devait être encore un coup douteux mais bon il lui faisait confiance et puis même si Duo avait l'esprit un peu tordu, c'était fait avec cœur et il arrivait toujours à ses fins.

- Alors je t'explique le plan Quat'-choupinet…

- Un plan mais…

- Bon t'as fini de m'interrompre ! J'te signale que Tro-man, Wuffinet et Hee-chan vont pas tarder.

- Okay okay explique.

- Simple… TRES simple, nous allons regarde un petit DVD mais avant, il va falloir refaire le branchement car un câble va se trouver étrangement déconnecté XD

- Mais c'est l'enfer pour les branchements du lecteur vu l'étroitesse de l'espace pour passer le bras.

- Oui et il faut se contorsionner pour l'atteindre blabla blablabla…, je sais j'te signale au passage que j'étais de service la dernière fois que c'est arrivé o Cependant, aujourd'hui ça va nous être utile… Nous allons nous mettre à deux pour aller replacer le câble dans le bon trou. Dit-il avec un clin d'œil empli de sous-entendu.

- Je… je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprend Duo.

- Pffff… Kitty-chan t'es long a la détente pire que Wuffy. Nous allons joindre la parole aux gestes, il suffit de trouver les bons mots hé hé hé… On va s'amuser, j'la sens super bien cette soirée…

- Si tu le dis ;

- Va falloir y mettre du tien sweety ! Je suis certain que tu es capable de bien des choses sous ton air angelot.

- Q…qu…quoi ? de…de quoi tu parles !

- Ne joue pas les pucelles Quat-chou, dans ta petite tête, doit bien se passer des idées pas très catholiques, j'en mettrais ma main a couper. Dit-il avec un sourire taquin.

Le petit blond était en train de virer par toutes les gammes de rouge alors que le châtain, lui, se bidonnait et en ajoutait plusieurs couches, il adorait voir ce ptit ange piquer des phares, « trop chou » comme il disait.

Le soir venu, se trouvait déjà Heero, Trowa et Wuffei dans le salon, les deux autres étaient encore au premier réglant les derniers trucs pour l'opération « coup de chaleur ».

A bout de patiente, Wuffei fit comprendre au blondinet et au châtain qu'ils avaient intérêt à rappliquer dans les prochaines secondes

- MAXWELL, WINNER, vous allez descendre !

- Mon chtit Wuffy cries pas comme ça, on est pas sourds.

- Pour la millième fois mon prénom c'est W.U.F.F.E.I et pas Wuffy, Fei, Wuffinet et autres débilités dont tu me surnommes.

- Hey relax Feifei de mon cœur…

- Hmmmmmpppffff… j'vais me le faire un de ces quatre.

- Ah sorry Wuffy-chou mais je ne peux pas accepter ta proposition et puis tu oserais tromper Sally ? Honte à toi !

- _Qu'il ose une seule fois toucher mon natté et je lui loge une balle entre les deux yeux._

- Mais…que…quoi ? ça va pas la tête MAXWELL, tu…. Shazy !

- Ouais ouais…mai…

- Vous avez bientôt fini ? N'appréciant pas la tournure de la discussion.

- Oh ? Hee-chan qui parle, faut faire une croix dans le beurre, nous avons droit à quatre, oui je dis bien quatre mots !

- Duo, omae o…

- …korosu, j'connais la chanson mon pote. C'est partit pour not' soirée DVD, z'avez pris de quoi grignoter et boire ?

- Chips, cacahuète, amuses gueule, jus de fruits, ice tea…

- Pêche ? Demanda rapidement le pilote de deathscythe.

- Oui.

- T'es le meilleur Tro-man XD

Trowa et Heero prirent place dans le canapé face à la TV, Wuffei lui se calla dans un fauteuil pendant que Duo se chargeait de mettre en route le film « The grudge », ça faisait un moment qu'il voulait le voir et ses compagnons avaient accepté de le voir lors de cette soirée téloche, puisque c'était à son tour de choisir.

Un sourire machiavélique collé à son visage et…

- Ah ben flutte, j'pense qu'un câble a dû se déconnecter. Kitty-cat, tu peux venir m'aider ?

- Tu ne sais pas faire ça tout seul Maxwell ?

- Lâche la grappe Wuffy.

- WUFFEI, MAXWELL !

- Hey toi c'est Chang, me prend pas mon nom, c'est le mien !

- Imbécile d'américain ! Marmonna entre ses dents un petit chinois.

Duo et Quatre se mirent a genoux, tête contre sol pour visualiser le « câble débranché » que Duo avait pris soin en cachette d'enlever. Il était bien au fond et sorti du trou fait dans la paroi du meuble séparant TV et lecteur. L'espace pour y accéder n'était pas plus large que l'épaisseur d'un bras.

- Bon Quat-chou tu vas passer le bras du coté de la TV et moi du coté lecteur pour chopper ce câble.

- D'accord.

Duo se mit sur le flanc, offrant une vue au regard bleu de Prusse, qui y prêta une grande attention discrètement. Quatre s'était mis à quatre pattes, tête baissée en avant le postérieur légèrement levé, une superbe vue que Trowa ne pouvait pas louper. Le garçon aux yeux améthyste allongea le plus possible son bras.

- Ah, ça y est, je tiens le bout… enfin presque… Shit, saleté, me glisse entre les doigts…. Par ici mon minet, tu vas pas t'en tirer aussi facilement. Hmmmpphhh… j'te dis de venir !

- On se passera de tes commentaires Maxwell.

- Bouche tes oreilles alors, Fei !

- WUFFEI !

- Chui pas con, depuis le temps j'le sais ton prénom. Bon, je l'ai Quatre… t'as les doigts près du trou ?

- Ou…Oui… Pousse encore un peu plus Duo… c'est bon je le tiens.

- Fais le glisser entre tes doigts… Nan pas dans ce sens là, dans l'autre… hé mais arrête ça tu vas le faire ressortir !

- _Ce type doit le faire expret, j'ai de plus en plus chaud. Mon Duo arrête ça tout de suite !_

- Pardon !

Etrangement, sur un certain canapé, des rougeurs se formaient sur des joues, quatre joues exactement.

Duo se contorsionna, il prit la même position que Quatre changeant par la même occasion de bras, son magnifique derrière bien positionné, admiré par un garçon aux cheveux en batailles.

- Bon sang… prend le à pleine main Quatre sinon il va retomber… ah nan le con s'est tiré par l'autre gros bout, fiche mâle de mes

- MAXWELL !

- Oups désolé ;

- Duo tiens-le à la base !

- Mais j'dois d'abord le remettre dans le trou mais l'imbécile veut pas s'enfoncer… tu vas rentrer ouais ! Allez, un coup sec et c'est bon… woilà il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire un sourire qui risquait de faire 3 tour de sa tête._ Je suis certain que mon plan marche, doit avoir chaud le Trowa XD_

- _Mais il veut quoi ? Qu'on lui saute dessus avec ces sous-entendus ! Si c'est ça je suis volontaire !_

- Enfonce le moi de nouveau dans le trou, Duo… il est ressorti ! _J'y crois pas, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de dire, t'es un vrai malade Duo !_

- _Mon ange, pitié arrête de parler, c'est une torture._

Un faible murmure « besoin urgent » et Wuffei s'éclipsa du salon. A présent, les deux garçons sur le canapé avaient les joues en feu et certaines réactions se faisaient ressentir, d'un coup l'air était devenu très chaud.

- Attends deux secondes, l'a pas envie de vouloir passer, il coince… passe deux doigts et accroches-le.

- ça y est je l'ai… je tire et… ah enfin c'est bon… la fiche est bien enfoncée.

- Yes, on va pouvoir regarder le film les mecs.

Les deux garçons se relevèrent tandis que les deux occupant du canapé cachaient tant bien que mal leurs rougeurs derrière leurs mèches. Intérieurement, Duo jubilait, il savait très bien qu'il avait réussi son coup, mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était l'attitude étrange de Heero.

- Hee-chan ? Tro-man ? ça va? Z'avez chaud ?

- … (Heero)

- … (Trowa)

- Okay.

Trowa, jetait quelques coups d'œil discret au petit blond qui venait s'asseoir à ses cotés. Heero, lui, n'arrivait pas à croiser le regard du natté.

- _Ce mec est complètement malade, il se rendait pas compte de ses paroles !_

Le garçon à petite queue apparut dans l'entrée de salon prétexta un « mal de crâne » et partit grimper les escaliers et s'enfermer dans sa chambre, des bouts d'ouates dans le nez.

- Bah, Fei va louper le film, dommage.

…

- Shit !

- Quoi encore ! fit l'asiatique sur un ton exaspérer. _Il va nous faire quoi maintenant ? Qu'il ne s'abaisse pas, si non j'répond plus de mes actes !_

- Le lecteur… il est HS. J'avais bien dit que c'était une marque pourrie o adieu le film !

- Tout ce remue ménage pour rien ! Baka.

- Hey ! J'y suis pour rien Hee-chan, pas ma faute si ce lecteur est naze !

- Hn ! et c'est Heero.

- Quoi ! J'l'ai pas fait exprès o

- Bon, hé bien si c'est comme ça, je monte me coucher alors… Bonne nuit.

- Okay, Katoru, good night

- Merci.

- Je monte aussi.

- Fatigué Trowa ?

- Hm, oui !

- Bonne nuit alors XD

- Toi aussi.

- Ah, au fait Quat-chou…

- Heu, oui ? _qu'est-ce qu'il va me balancer encore -- ;;_

- Pas de folie, hein ? un petit clin d'œil taquin.

- _Pas de folie ? qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ce Duo ! C'est plus fort que lui, faire virer au rouge mon petit ange blond…_

- DUO !

- Quoi… quoi ? d'un air innocent qui sonnait très faux, levant a moitié les bras comme si il ne comprenait pas.

- soupire Rien… devenant rouge tomate.

Les deux garçons montèrent ensemble puisqu'ils partageaient la même chambre. Arrivé dans la chambre, Quatre se rapprocha de son lit pour prendre son pyjama plié en pied de lit, prêt a aller prendre une douche, il se retourna vers la porte et dit :

- J'vais prendre une douche.

Trowa se trouvait toujours près de la sortie, ayant fermé la porte derrière lui, une lueur indescriptible luisait dans ses yeux émeraude. Quatre s'avançant, croisa le regard du châtain. Trowa n'avait pas l'ai de vouloir lui céder le passage, Quatre face à lui, 1 mètre les séparant.

- Heu… Trowa, je peux passer ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je dois te dire quelque chose.

- Ah… heu, hé bien je t'écoute ?

- En fait je… je… c'est compliqué à dire…

- Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais bien. Un doux sourire dont il en avait le secret, fleurit sur son visage.

Trowa se rapprocha de lui, légèrement tendu et nerveux, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches, les joues en feu. La proximité soudaine fit rougir le blond.

- Tro…hmphh

Il ne put terminer, des lèvres venaient de l'interrompre en se posant sur les siennes. Les yeux grands ouvert, il n'arrivait pas a comprendre ce qui se passait, totalement déconnecté… Trowa était en train de l'embrasser ? Ça devait être un rêve. Un simple baiser, une douce pression, pas plus. Le garçon a la mèche se détacha ne sentant aucune réaction venant de son ange blond, à peine s'était-il écarté que des lèvres se posaient sur les siennes, Quatre répondait a son baiser, une pression plus forte que la précédente. Plus qu'heureux, le châtain passa sa main sur la nuque du blond, le rapprochant contre lui de son autre main, se trouvant à présent au creux des reins de Quatre.

Quelque chose d'humide passa sur les lèvres du blond, un peu surpris il sursauta légèrement puis ouvrit doucement la bouche laissant l'accès à une langue qui franchit l'entrée à la recherche de son homologue. Trowa joua un peu maladroitement avec la langue de Quatre puis prit le temps de découvrir les moindres recoins de cette caverne chaude et humide, un agréable baiser, faisant gémir le jeune garçon se trouvant entre ses bras. A bout de souffle, ils rompirent l'échange à contre cœur. Ils posèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

- Quatre…je … je t'…

Il n'arrivait pas à prononcer ce « je t'aime » qu'il voulait lui dire depuis si longtemps. C'est un Quatre heureux qui se lança.

- Je t'aime Trowa et je suis si heureux que cela soit réciproque car ça l'est ? dit-il soudainement hésitant.

Le châtain lui fit un magnifique sourire, tendre, plein d'amour.

- Oui, ça l'est. Je t'aime Quatre, je t'aime !

Ils restèrent enlacés ainsi, profitant de cette chaleur qui se formait autour d'eux, le sourire aux lèvres.

Pendant ce temps, dans le salon.

- Raahhh nous ont laissé les affaires sur le dos… enfin, j'vais rien dire Hi hi hii…

- Duo ?

- Vi, Hee-chan ?

- Heero. Tu n'aurais pas fais quelque chose de douteux ce soir ?

- Hein ? J'vois pas de quoi tu parles ?

- Me prends pas pour un bêta , Duo. Je vois bien que t'as manigancé un truc.

- Bah, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'ils se bouffent du regard, fallait bien un petit coup de pouce et je pense avoir réussi XD

- Je pense aussi. Et…

- Oui, Hee-chan ?

Le brun se leva, s'approchant du châtain qui n'avait pas quitté sa place, c'est-à-dire debout à coté de la TV. Heero s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de Duo, les mains dans les poches de son bas de jogging (oui adieu spandex lol), il se pencha légèrement vers le natté, un sourire dans les yeux.

- Heu… Hee-chan ? tu vas bien?

- Oui, Duo. Je vais très bien, et toi ?

- Gueuh… oui ça va.

Duo était devenu nerveux, Heero était… bizarre d'un coup, et c'était quoi ce sourire ? Heero sourire ? Ça pouvait faire peur.

- Tu sais, tu es plutôt gonflé comme mec !

- Hein ? Tombant des nues, là c'était sûr, Heero débloquait totalement.

- Ces positions… ces paroles… ça te prend souvent de chauffer les gens ainsi ?

- Que… quoi ? Heero, t'as pété un fusible ?

- Mais je suis parfaitement normal, Duo ! Te rends-tu compte de l'effet que tu peux faire ?

- … totalement largué le dudulle.

- J'oubliais… tu.as.un.derrière.a.croquer.Duo. Détachant mot par mot baissant la voix jusqu'à n'être que murmure.

On pouvait alors voir un Duo au teint carmin, et Heero qui s'avançait de plus en plus. Le châtain était figé, ne sachant quoi répondre, une multitude de mots se bousculant dans sa tête. Il ne vit pas Heero franchir l'espace entre eux, il le réalisa quand il trouva Heero à un souffle de lui.

- Ce n'est pas bien Duo, ce que tu as fais ! Je me sens obligé de…

Et il posa une main sur le col du t-shirt du natté, pour l'embrasser avec insistance, au départ il n'y eu rien du coté de Duo, les yeux écarquillés puis s'emblant se réveiller, il participa au baiser, demandant l'entrée à la bouche de Heero qui ne se fit pas prier. Le châtain attrapa le t-shirt du brun au niveau de sa taille. Ça dura quelques minutes, Heero ayant prit l'initiative de goûter aussi à l'intérieur de la bouche de Duo. Les deux sourirent dans le baiser enflammé. Descellant leurs lèvres sous un grognement d'un natté.

- Je peux dire que tu es doué pour aguicher les mecs…

- Je ne pensais pas faire coup double dans cette histoire… mais je ne m'en plains pas… bien au contraire…

Un énorme sourire gourmant et il reprit possession des lèvres du brun.

Quelle merveilleuse soirée TV ratée, enfin quatre sur cinq. Un certain chinois s'était vu obligé de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, il s'était douté depuis le début que Duo avait décidé de mettre en route un plan dont il ne faisait pas partie, il était quand même partit en souriant.

- J'oubliais !

- Hai ?

- I love you Hee-chan o

- Aishiteru Duo-koi.

**Owari**

* * *

Z'en pensez quoi les gens? Ai-je le droit à de petites review /chibi eyes/ 


End file.
